Fantasy
by Littlest Girl
Summary: OS. Dicen que si deseas algo con muchas ganas se puede hacer realidad. Y quizá, sólo quizá, llegue a besarte. AH. B&E.


Personajes: Stephenie Meyer.

Historia: Pebels.

Canción recomendada: **'The Way I Loved You' **Taylor Swift.

_____

-**'Fantasy'**

'_No sueñes tanto, pequeña._

_A veces los sueños pueden hacerse realidad'_

Dicen que de toda mala situación debemos encontrar algo bueno. ¿Algo agradable dentro de tanta desgracia? Imposible.

No tenía idea de qué hora era –tampoco quería saberlo, así que no importaba mucho-. Mi celular, que en este último tiempo parecía GPS –Alice era una persona demasiado demandante, siempre quería saber dónde yo estaba- yacía junto a mi pero esta vez apagado. El cielo estaba encapotado –que raro, entiendan el sarcasmo- aquí en Forks pero aún así el día era hermoso. No porque me hubiese caído llegando al instituto, ni porque no alcancé a desayunar y tampoco porque el maestro Banner me puso frente a la clase para una interrogación como castigo por llegar tarde. Nop, era porque –extrañamente- unos rebeldes rayos de sol se escapaban entre las nubes haciendo brillar las copas de los árboles rebosantes de verde. El pasto a mi alrededor –podía sentir la humedad del suelo a través de mi chaqueta- brillaba con el rocío matutino.

Mi nariz y mejillas tenían un leve tono rosáceo –no por vergüenza- por el frío. Mi cabello parecía un abanico sobre mi cabeza. Yo estaba tan quieta que parecía una estatua recostada así, aunque no me importaba en realidad. Este era _mi _momento. Mío.

Calculé que a esta hora Historia Universal ya había comenzado –que era mi siguiente clase- y de Alice tenía unas veinte llamadas perdidas en mi celular. Español también tenía que estar comenzado ya. Con mi amor platónico dentro.

Llevaba 2 años enamorada de él.

**_3_.**

2.

**_¡3!_.**

¡Bien, 3!

Tres largos años. Un corto mes. Y apenas 3 días. ¿Pero quién cuenta? No era como si yo contase cada ridículo segundo que _yo_ no estaba con él pero _sí_ alguna chica demasiado buena para odiarla. Tampoco era como si yo a él le gustara. En realidad no lo conocía. Ni un poquito. Nada. Cero.

Hacía 3 años ya -¿Dejemos de lado el mes, los tres días y las horas que llevamos, si?- que aquel chico había entrado por la puerta principal robando más de un suspiro en el camino. Su cabello bronce, sus músculos, sus ojos verdes –casi jade-, su sonrisa torcida, su boca. Todo él era de ensueño. _Mi_ sueño.

De tener momentos para hablarle había tenido, pero mi cobardía era más grande. Además, me gustaba acostarme en el patio trasero –sobre la grama- para fantasear de las mil y una formas en que él se acercaría a mí y me diría que yo era su vida. Su todo.

Era grandioso, porque, por esos infinitos segundos yo era suya de la forma en la que yo quería y no había nada que lo pudiera arruinar. Todo estaba dentro de mi cabeza después de todo.

Una de mis fantasías –mi favorita- comenzaba así mismo como estaba. Yo recostada sobre el pasto verde bañado en rocío matinal con una sonrisa en mi rostro, mis ojos cerrados y pose de modelo de revista.

Yo me habría saltado una clase –algo que últimamente hacía demasiado seguido. Odiaba pensar que afectaría mis calificaciones- y él llegaría por la puerta de la cafetería, se acercaría a mí y hablaría.

-¿Bella?

Yo no dejaría de sonreír en ningún momento. Porque yo sabía que a él mis labios le tentaban.

-¿Mhmm?

Él se quedaría con gesto extraño –pero no menos atractivo- en el rostro mientras yo abría lentamente los ojos y lo observaba viéndose endemoniadamente sexy.

-¿Qué haces aquí? Te saltaste una clase.

Por supuesto en mi fantasía él se preocupaba de mí. _Yo_ le importaba ¿recuerdan?

-Si, ya lo sé. Sólo es una.

Yo me encogería de hombros, tal como lo hacía en este momento y sonreiría aún más. Luego diría algo para que él no se preocupara. Yo _nunca_ quería preocuparlo.

-Pero hablé con la maestra y le dije que me sentía mal.

-No te ves mal.

Suspiré. Había repasado esto tanta veces en mi casa, que me sabía de memoria todo el libreto. Y Dios cómo lo amaba. Pero de verdad tenía que hacer unas reformas, ver la misma escena repetirse una y otra vez en tu cabeza no es divertida luego de un tiempo.

-Es porque no estoy mal.

Ahora él se sentaría a mi lado –estilo indio- y jugaría con la grama despreocupadamente mientras me pregunta –con rubor en el rostro- por qué es que mentí sobre mi salud y por qué me salté una clase. Él sabe que yo nunca hago eso. En mis fantasías él me estudia secretamente sin yo darme cuenta.

-No tenía ganas de entrar, eso es todo. ¿La verdad? Me duele un poco la cabeza.

Él asiente y luego comienza la parte buena. Él se pasaría la mano por el cabello –tiene ese encantador tic nervioso- y suspiraría profundo antes de abrir la boca y mirarme con la intensidad del sol.

-Hay algo que quiero decirte.

Y ahora ocurre todo. Aquí es cuando él revela lo mucho que me ama y que ya no puede vivir sin mí. ¿Un clásico, no?

Mordí mi labio inferior sólo por la excitación de saber que nuestro beso se acercaba. Que él soltara el discurso que yo ya llevaba tatuado en la piel y entonces tendría su boca a centímetros de la mía.

-Te escucho.

Me senté, porque en la fantasía original yo seguía recostada cuando él intentaba besarme y era incómodo. Luego de imaginar un sin fin de posiciones que yo podría adoptar, sentarme era lo mejor, así tenía siempre una vista clara de su rostro amable declarándose.

-Yo… hum… -aquí es donde él tartamudea adorablemente y yo le acarició la mejilla en señal de apoyo.-…bueno… verás yo…

Levanté mi mano derecha, como muchas otras veces, he hice contacto con su rostro. Sólo que esta vez dejé mi cerebro viajar demasiado y hasta imaginé su piel suave y caliente bajo mi palma. Aún así no me detuve, yo quería llegar al beso. Siempre llegaba al beso antes de sacudir el rostro y decirme que ya era suficiente. No quería acabar en un manicomio tampoco.

-Me gustas, Isabella.

Su voz no más fuerte que un susurro, como siempre. Se me antojaba que así era más romántico, le daba un aire misterioso e íntimo al mismo tiempo.

-Mucho.

-Tú también me gustas, Edward. Mucho.

Él levanta el rostro por primera vez y puedo ver sus ojos atónitos de sorpresa. El beso se acerca. Sólo falta la…

-¿De verdad?

-Si.

…confirmación.

-Pero…

-Sólo dame un beso y acabemos con esto. Lo llevo esperando demasiado.

En mis fantasías yo era ruda. La cobardía y timidez las dejaba para la vida real.

Entonces él se acerca a mí con una sonrisa torcida como diciendo _'Debí hacerlo antes'_ y roza sus labios con los míos suavemente. Siempre que él hace eso me estremezco completa y esta no fue la excepción.

Sus labios se sintieron dulces y agradables bajo lo míos. Demasiado diría yo. Si seguía con estas fantasías locas acabaría loca de verdad. Esto se estaba sintiendo en _extremo_ real. Si no fuera porque lo había hecho tantas veces pensaría que esto _de verdad_ está pasando.

Enredé mis dedos en su cabello, saboreando mis últimos momentos en sus brazos ficticios, porque pronto volvería a la realidad. Yo era la Cenicienta de _mi_ propia historia.

Sus manos se posicionaron en mi cintura como si no me quisiera dejar escapar y repasó el borde de mi labio con su lengua. Yo suspiré dentro de su boca y él gimió.

Esto ya se me había ido de las manos. Porque él me apretó contra su cuerpo y mi corazón galopó con fuerza en mi pecho. Mis mejillas se sentían más calientes esta vez y el beso había durado más de lo que yo recordaba permitir.

_Sólo cinco minutos más_, pensé. Pero, antes de darme cuenta, él se alejó y cerré los ojos tomando una gran bocanada de aire. Al momento en que abriera los ojos estaría observando aquel mismo cielo encapotado y, como tantas otras veces, el vacío en mi pecho aparecería y volvería a encogerme.

Aún tenía el sabor de su aliento en mi boca cuando saboreé mis labios. Estaba sola así que no tendría ninguna importancia. No _tendría_ si no hubiese escuchado una risita.

Mis ojos se abrieron como platos y lo vi –no el cielo encapotado con rayos rebeldes de sol colándose por las nubes-, vi dos orbes verdes. Dos grandes, brillantes, felices y divertidos ojos esmeralda.

-Sabía que besaba bien, pero jamás imaginé que tanto.

El aire abandonó con fuerza mis pulmones cuando una ligera pincelada de realidad comenzó a tirar de las esquinas de mi razón.

¿Yo… había…?

-¿Estás bien?

Esto… no… no podía… tenía que ser…

-¿Bella?

Llevé mi mano a mi boca y me sujeté de sus hombros para no caer desmayada al suelo.

Esperen, ¿en qué momento me había puesto de pie…?

-Wow, tranquila.

Sus manos me afirmaron por la cintura y una electrizante corriente me recorrió la columna.

-¿Quieres que te lleve a la enfermería?

Negué apenas con la cabeza. ¿Yo de verdad había…?

-¿Estás bien?

Se arrodilló frente a mí luego de depositarme en una banca cercana y tocó mi frente.

-Estás pálida.

-Estoy bien.

Mi voz salió pastosa. Y no, no estaba bien. Sentía como si fuera a vomitar o desmayarme en cualquier momento. Quizá hiciera las dos cosas al mismo tiempo.

-No lo pareces. Será mejor que te lleve a…

-Estoy bien. En serio.

-¿Si? Porque yo preferiría que la enfermera te echara un vistazo. Sólo para estar seguros.

Negué con la cabeza en un pobre intento de ser convincente, sólo logré marearme más.

Mi cabeza estaba trabajando a miles de revoluciones por minuto y no sabía si podría aguantar el bombeo de mi cerebro. ¡Parecía como si me fuera a explotar!

-Cariño, no te vayas a desmayar ahora.

A lo lejos oí su voz desesperada y tuve la leve sensación de tener mi cabeza recostada en su hombro. Yo no podía estar pasando por esto. Era… irreal.

Entrecortadamente respiré he intenté afirmarme con fuerza a los retazos de conciencia. No podía desmayarme, no cuando el amor de tu vida se ha declarado y te ha besado justo de la forma en que siempre soñaste._ Eso_ sería vergonzoso.

-¿Bella?

'_Vamos, Bella. Que no puedes perder el conocimiento justo ahora, esto le dará material a Emmett para molestarte de por vida. Y mierda que tu familia tiene historial de vivir mucho._'

-¿Isabella…?

-Mmmm…

Apretó mis hombros ligeramente y me observó, mi cabeza aún colgaba de mi cuello.

-¿Estás… estás…?

Él estaba desesperado. Y se suponía que yo nunca lo preocupaba.

-Estoy bien -me las arreglé para decir apoyando mis manos en sus hombros.

Instantáneamente él me apretujó en un abrazo y sollozó en mi oído.

-¡Nunca me vuelvas a hacer esto! ¿Oíste? Pensé que… ¡no sabía qué hacer!

-Lo siento –mis mejillas tiñéndose de rojo intenso. Él besando mi frente mientras me acunaba en sus brazos y mecía con suavidad. Me sentía como un gran bebé.

Entonces me depositó sobre el suelo y lo observé –conciente esta vez- durante mucho rato. Tenía mis manos entre las suyas.

-Me miras como si fuera la primera vez que lo haces.

-Es la primera vez que lo hago –y deslicé mis dedos por su mejilla y la línea de su mandíbula. Tenía que sentirlo, no iba a ser cosa de que estuviera imaginando todo esto también.

-Pequeña mentirosa. Te he visto observándome a escondidas desde que puse un pie en este condenado pueblo.

-¿Cómo…?

-No eres la persona más disimulada que he conocido.

-Se suponía que lo hacía discretamente.

-Eres la persona más hermosa que he visto en mi vida, ¿lo sabías?

Él _si_ que sabía cómo cambiar el tema.

-No tienes por qué ruborizarte, amor. A pesar de que lo adore.

-Es un hábito horrible –refunfuñé pero él sonrió besando mi mejilla mientras hablaba.

-Adorable. Y no se tú, pero me provoca besarte.

Reí. Edward Cullen tenía un sentido de la rotundidad increíble.

-Que quieras besarme me provoca besarte.

-Llevo esperando para poder besarte desde hace meses y te desmayas ¿No te desmayarás esta vez?

-No me desmayé.

-Estoy bastante seguro de que, lo que te ocurrió, en la mayoría de los países se llama desmayo.

-Esto no es 'la mayoría de los países'. Es Forks.

Me miró extrañado, pero ¡hey! Con sus labios tan cerca ni yo sabía lo que decía.

-Eres increíble.

-Humm. Gracias, creo.

-¿Te desmayarás? Porque de verdad quiero besarte pero me da miedo cómo puedas reaccionar. Acabo de descubrir que nunca haces lo que creo que harás.

-Soy algo extraña.

-Entonces, extraña. ¿Puedo?

No hizo falta que le diera una respuesta. Sus labios se deslizaron por los míos como sus manos por mi cintura. Sólo que, esta vez, me aseguré de que fuera real. ¡Y valla que lo era!


End file.
